


like the waves (we are constant)

by withustars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/pseuds/withustars
Summary: (That Wednesday, two days after they were at the park, Minho pads into the living room, a keyring spinning on his finger in the air as his free hand rests on his hip, Chan trailing after him.“We’ve got the key.”Seungmin shifts so he can see Minho and Chan better, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, too comfortable to sit up. His head rests on Jeongin’s lap, the younger’s fingers combing through his hair therapeutically as he scrolls through his phone. His legs are placed in Hyunjin’s lap, the other unbothered by it.His eyes light up, “Does that mean we can go?”“You’ve got it,” Chan confirms, smiling.Seungmin beams.He doesn’t notice Jeongin glance down at him fondly, a ghost of a smile on his lips before he goes back to scrolling through his phone.)or,They have one last thing to complete on their bucket list before the summer ends and maybe and Seungmin and Jeongin fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	like the waves (we are constant)

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ i'm back with a seungin summer au this time! i hope you all enjoy this fluffy mess ^-^ i also just recently opened a cc if anyone has questions or anything! it'll be linked at the endnotes along with my twitter if anyone wants~

  
  
“There’s one thing on this list that we haven’t done yet,” Seungmin announces as he looks down at the crinkled paper between his fingers, hopping himself up on the back of the truck, next to Jeongin. He sips on his juice box obnoxiously when he doesn’t get a response.  
  
Jeongin leans over in his space to see what’s on the paper, placing a hand on his thigh to balance himself as he does so.  
  
The list is, more specifically, a bucket list of things they wanted to do as a group before Minho and Chan officially left for college. The idea was brought on by Jisung about six months or so before school had let out for summer vacation and almost immediately, the lot of them had begun brainstorming all of the places they could go, surprisingly managing to complete most of what they had wanted. There are now two weeks left before the vacation is over and there’s still something that needs to be done.   
  
“What’s that?” Minho asks from his spot at the park table’s bench.  
  
“It says visit an abandoned island,” Jeongin reads out loud, snatching the juice box from Seungmin’s hand before he settles back into his previous position.  
  
Seungmin’s about to chide Jeongin for taking his drink and attempt to take it back when the words die on his tongue, watching as he brings the straw up to his lips and takes a sip, locking eyes with him as he does so. Seungmin’s cheeks flush red and he knows it’s not because of the heat from the sun. Jeongin smirks at him from behind the straw and places the juice box between their thighs when he’s done.  
  
_An indirect kiss,_ his brain unhelpfully supplies.  
  
Seungmin clears his throat and pointedly looks over to Minho, who looks at him with an amused expression that he chooses to ignore, “Yeah. Do you think we can do it?”  
  
“It is likely,” Minho says, turning to glance over his shoulder. Seungmin’s eyes follow the movement to see what he’s looking at, “Chan probably knows someone.”  
  
Just then, Seungmin witnesses Felix toss the football to Chan out on the field, who strains to catch it. The football rolls against his fingers as he tries to grab it, his arms raised high above his head. But he misses, causing the ball to fall on top of his head and bounce off. Chan keels over, a look of pain flashing across his features as he clutches at his knee to keep his balance. Felix rushes to check on him, worry written all over his face as Jisung’s laugh echoes through the empty park.   
  
His lips tug up into a smile at the scene, hearing Jeongin snort next to him.  
  
“We can ask him later when everyone’s back over here,” Minho suggests.  
  
Seungmin glances over to where Changbin and Hyunjin are further up on the sidewalk, looking like they’re in the middle of a game of _gonggi_. Hyunjin sits pouting with his arm extended in the air, pebbles scattered across the cement. He sees Changbin whoop in victory and snatches the pebbles up for himself, starting his round.   
  
“Good idea,” Seungmin agrees.  
  
\--  
  
They arrive at the island the weekend after the idea was brought up at the park.  
  
( _That Wednesday, two days after they were at the park, Minho pads into the living room, a keyring spinning on his finger in the air as his free hand rests on his hip, Chan trailing after him._ _  
__  
__“We’ve got the key.”_ _  
__  
__Seungmin shifts so he can see Minho and Chan better, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, too comfortable to sit up. His head rests on Jeongin’s lap, the younger’s fingers combing through his hair therapeutically as he scrolls through his phone. His legs are placed in Hyunjin’s lap, the other unbothered by it._ _  
__  
__His eyes light up, “Does that mean we can go?”_ _  
__  
__“You’ve got it,” Chan confirms, smiling._ _  
__  
__Seungmin beams.  
  
He doesn’t notice Jeongin glance down at him fondly, a ghost of a smile on his lips before he goes back to scrolling through his phone.)  
  
_Chan and Minho work on tying the boat down so it stays still while the others bring their stuff near to the spot where the sand stops and the woods start.  
  
The sun is beginning to set below the horizon, coloring the sky in hues of pinks and oranges. It takes Seungmin’s breath away when he turns to look at the view of it after having placed his bags near the others, the waves rolling in and out gently against the shore.  
  
An idea pops into his head then and he begins to quickly rummage through his bag, hearing rustling a few feet away from him as Felix, Changbin, and Hyunjin start to set up one of the tents.  
  
Ah-ha!, He thinks happily when he finds his camera in one of the bags, hidden under a pair of clothes. He pulls it out, holding it firmly in his hand as he zips up the bag before he hurries off to find Jeongin. He walks over to the other three, watching in amusement as Felix and Hyunjin struggle to piece together the tent while Changbin reads the instructions.   
  
“Now you just have to place the pole into that part,” Changbin says, a look of concentration on his face as he watches the other two.  
  
Felix holds a part of the tent while Hyunjin struggles and Hyunjin must notice Seungmin’s appearance because then he’s looking at him with a hopeful look. He juts out his bottom lip into a pout, pleading, “Seungminie, you’re here now! Can you help us?”  
  
“Nope,” He denies, smiling a little in satisfaction when Hyunjin’s pout deepens. Before the other can protest, he continues, “I’m looking for Jeongin. Have you seen him?”  
  
Felix nods and points a thumb to the woods behind them, holding as much of the tent as he can with his other arm, “He went to go collect firewood with Jisung. They should be back any minute.”  
  
As if on cue, Jeongin and Jisung emerge from the woods, their arms full of wood while they talk about something in hushed tones, Jeongin ending the conversation abruptly when the others come into earshot.  
  
“I’m just saying you should,-” Jisung tries to explain two feet away, dropping the wood unceremoniously by his feet, and wiping his hands off from the dirt.  
  
“Hey guys, we’re back,” Jeongin announces a bit loudly, smiling somewhat forcefully, “We’ve brought the wood. Here’s fine, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we can just have Minho and Chan move it to another place when they get back from being near the boat,” Changbin comments offhandedly, eyes on the paper filled with instructions.  
  
“Great!” Jisung exclaims as he walks over to Felix and Hyunjin, seemingly not deterred at all by being cut off by Jeongin. Like it slips from his mind almost.  
  
His attention drifts over to Jeongin who’s bending down to neatly place the wood on the sand, unlike how Jisung did a couple of seconds prior. He straightens and wipes his hands off, locking eyes with Seungmin when he sees him. His lips curl up into a smile and he walks over to him.  
  
“Brought your camera out?” Jeongin asks, tilting his head curiously.  
  
Seungmin nods, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the other’s wrist, and tugging him lightly when he turns around to walk towards the water, “Yeah.” A pause, then, “Because I want to take a picture of you.”   
  
“Oh,” Jeongin says, sounding a little disbelieving, a little breathless because Seungmin doesn’t ask just anyone to pose for him. He prefers to take off-guard pictures of his friends or ones of nature, ninety-nine percent of the time. Then, he asks, “Where?”  
  
“In the ocean,” Seungmin says, kicking his slides off when he reaches near the shore. He releases his hand from the other’s wrist and turns around to face him, camera held firmly in his hands, “The sunset would be pretty as a background.”   
  
“I can think of something prettier,” Jeongin says nonchalantly as he slips his own shoes off.  
  
_Yeah, you,_ Seungmin’s brain immediately supplies, leaving him baffled at his own thoughts as his cheeks grow hot. Jeongin chuckles at his lack of response, shoving his shoulder playfully when he walks past him to get to the ocean.  
  
Seungmin stands there for a couple of seconds in a daze, only snapping out of it when Jeongin calls out to him, already halfway in the ocean, “Come on, Seungmin! We don’t have much time before the sun sets.”  
  
He turns to the ocean and nods hurriedly in agreement when he sees the sun has lowered closer to the horizon line than it was previously, quickly moving to where Jeongin is while simultaneously managing not to drop his camera in the water.  
  
Seungmin places himself a few feet in front of Jeongin, leaving enough space so he can get a full shot of him with the sun still showing in the background. “Okay,” Seungmin starts, “Just pose in a way that feels comfortable and tell me when you’re ready.”  
  
Jeongin nods and stays still for a few moments as he thinks of a pose. He shifts when he thinks of something, turning sideways. He tilts his head towards the sky, back curving slightly as he does so. He brings his left hand up to rest on his neck and brings his right hand up to curl his fingers in the strands of his newly dyed dark blue hair. That was one of the things Jeongin had wanted to do over the summer, uncaring of the rule their school has about dyed hair. He glances over towards Seungmin, “Okay, I’m ready.”   
  
He brings the camera up to his eye and snaps the picture, the camera’s shutter going off. Jeongin breaks the pose almost immediately and swims lightly over to Seungmin, careful not to splash. He straightens up when he gets close enough and places his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. He suggests, “You should let me see the photo.”  
  
Seungmin shivers at the touch and Jeongin notices but doesn’t comment, instead allowing his lips to curve into a small smile. He huffs and rolls his eyes, slipping away from the hug, “No. We can look at it when we’re back with everyone else and where my camera won’t get damaged.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Let’s go.”   
  
-  
  
They arrive where the others are a few minutes later with their belongings in hand and their feet covered in sand. The sun has dipped below the horizon line by now, the first of the stars twinkling prettily in the sky. Both tents are set up and there’s a fire going to keep the creeping chill away.  
  
“Oh! You guys are back,” Chan says smiling as he pats a spot next to him on the large log he’s sitting on, one drink in hand, “Come sit.”   
  
“About time,” Jisung comments, glancing towards Seungmin as he fills his cheeks with chips.  
  
Seungmin rolls his eyes as Jeongin grabs his arm, pulling them down next to Chan. Seungmin sits in the middle while Jeongin sits on the end, their knees knocking together as they adjust.  
  
“So, what took you two so long, anyway?” Changbin asks from next to Hyunjin.  
  
“I wanted to take a picture of Jeongin,” Seungmin explains, fiddling with the camera in his palms.  
  
Hyunjin perks up at that and immediately gets up to walk over to Seungmin, excitedly asking, “Can we see?”  
  
“Sure.” Seungmin agrees easily, going to pull up the photo.  
  
The others move to hover around him and Jeongin leans into him to peek over his side. He feels a bit nervous now that they’re all crowded around him but that quickly vanishes when he sees how the photo specifically turns out, leaving him a bit breathless. It’s beautiful, he thinks.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Jeongin echoes unknowingly.  
  
There are hums of agreement filling the air and Hyunjin, leaning over the camera, looks up at him, a compliment falling from his lips, “You’re a great photographer, Minnie.”  
  
“Thanks,” He says shyly, shifting a bit awkwardly.  
  
Jeongin’s hands are in different places on his arms, his grip tightening just the slightest bit. Hyunjin moves from the camera and smiles at him before he goes to sit back on his own seat, the others following him and going to their own spots. Seungmin breathes a bit easier when the others are out of his space but Jeongin doesn’t move, only slightly loosening his grip. He doesn’t comment on the odd behavior, letting it slip past his mind this time. He holds the camera carefully in his lap, figuring he’ll put it back in a few minutes. The others go into their own conversations easily, after a few moments.  
  
“Okay, kids,” Chan announces, remaining quiet until they silence, “Let me tell you the plans of our sleeping arrangements.” He continues, “We have two large tents that can fit four people each. For it to be fair, I’ve already prepared small pieces of papers with tent one and tent two written on them and whichever you guys pull will be your assigned place of sleep.”  
  
“Why didn’t we just do rock paper scissors to decide our arrangements?” Jeongin asks.   
  
“That way we can avoid hearing the sore losers in our group,” Changbin comments, pointedly looking towards Jisung, Minho, and Felix.  
  
Jisung and Felix take offense and Minho just rolls his eyes.  
  
Seungmin chuckles, “You act like you’re not a sore loser yourself.”  
  
Changbin eyes grow comically wide and jaw drops, taking mock offense. He places a palm on his chest as he leans into Hyunjin, “You wound me.”  
  
The others all laugh at their antics and Seungmin shrugs, a smile tugging up his lips, “Just stating the truth.”  
  
“Anyways,” Chan cuts in, a smile on his lips, “We’re going to go with the random arrangement.” He gets up from his spot and ducks into one of the tents where he then pulls out a brown paper bag. He heads back to his spot next to Seungmin. “Come and grab a piece but don’t look at yours until I say so.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Jisung smiles cheekily.  
  
Chan hands the paper bag in front of Seungmin and Jeongin after taking a paper. Seungmin reaches his hand in and grabs his own piece, Jeongin following suit. Then Jeongin takes the bag and passes it to Felix when he’s done, who removes it from his hands. It goes on like that in silence, the fire crackling in the background as the bag gets passed on to the next person until it’s in Changbin’s hands. He takes his own piece out and then places the bag on the ground next to him.  
  
“Okay,” Chan starts, “Now that we’ve all got our own piece, you can open it now but don’t show what you got to another person. It’ll ruin the fun.”  
  
They open their pieces of paper, the noise filling the air. Seungmin looks down at his paper, reading, _tent two_ in a messy scrawl. He nods to himself and folds the piece back up, leaning into Jeongin’s space to try and peek at which one he got. He catches on though and backs away from him, shielding his paper from Seungmin’s view. Seungmin pouts and Jeongin shakes his head at him, smiling lightly. He only goes back to his previous position when Seungmin leans away.  
  
“Alright guys, time to get up,” Chan says once he’s deemed everyone has read their papers, standing up, “Let’s move so we’re sitting on the logs placed in front of our tents.”  
  
Everyone follows Chan’s instructions and stands up.  
  
“Twos go this way,” Chan points to the left side, “And ones come over here.” He gestures to the area he’s standing at, oddly serious.  
  
“I feel like we’re back in school again,” Minho comments, coming to stand next to Chan as Seungmin moves out of the way.  
  
Seungmin cracks a smile, “With how serious Chan looks, we might as well be.”  
  
Minho chuckles, shaking his head as Chan purses his lips, rolling his eyes playfully but says nothing. Seungmin walks to the opposite side as Jeongin stays put. Hyunjin comes to stand next to him and Jisung appears with Felix following after him. Changbin goes to stand near the other three.  
  
After they settle into their spots, Seungmin manages to sneak away to place his camera back in his bag. He emerges from the tent a few minutes later and takes a seat next to Hyunjin. They share a smile and then Changbin announces they should play games, and that’s exactly what they do for a couple of hours.  
  
They end off the night playing around of hide and go seek in the dark, with Seungmin being the one to find them all. He’s found everyone so far _except_ for Jeongin. He’s probably hiding in one of the trees, he thinks when he doesn’t spot him at ground level. He’s always loved to climb things when they were younger and tonight is no different, it seems.  
  
He hears a thud on the ground and whips around to locate which way the noise came from but then everything is silent afterward, his friends chatter and laughter echoing in the distance. He walks to where he thinks he heard the noise come from in front of him, snapping a twig under his foot as he does so. A few seconds later, something solid hits his back and arms wrap around his waist, Jeongin laughing in his ear, “I’ve got you!”  
  
Seungmin shakes his head, a smile forming on his lips as he turns around, shifting the younger in his arms so they can face each other, “You know I’m the one who’s supposed to find you, right?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Jeongin smiles, looking at Seungmin with bright eyes, “I wanted to try and scare you but it seems I didn’t.”  
  
Seungmin offers Jeongin a pat on the head as consolation, “It’s okay, you can try again next time.” He slides his hand away and Jeongin grabs it with his own, threading their fingers together. Seungmin hums, “Let’s go back now, okay?”  
  
Jeongin nods and leads them back, their hands still clasped together.  
  
When they get back with the others, he pulls Jeongin to sit with him, despite the order before from Chan. The others may look at them but no one comments on it. After a few storytellings, courtesy of Jisung, Chan, and Felix, they retire to their tents for the night to sleep.  
  
\-   
  
Seungmin wakes up in the middle of the night.  
  
He feels around for his phone until he gets a hold of it and clicks it on. A selfie of him and Jeongin appears as his wallpaper back from when they had spent a summer at Jeongin’s grandparent's house in Busan _._ He powers off the screen and gently removes himself from Felix’s hold before he stands up, grabbing an unused sheet from one of the bags. He holds that in his arms and heads out of the tent, making sure to stay quiet.  
  
He heads out to the halfway point between the tents and the shoreline and spreads the sheet out so he can sit down on it. He leans back on his left elbow and brings his right arm around his waist, threading his fingers together as he looks up at the moonlit sea and twinkling sky.  
  
His thoughts wander between random things before he finds himself thinking of Jeongin.  
  
_Jeongin_.  
  
Seungmin met him at the very park they were at earlier in the week, summers ago when he was about to go in sixth grade and Jeongin fifth. The younger had approached him while he sat on the park bench, dangling his legs as he licked his ice cream. He had a strawberry ice cream in his other hand, the heat of the sun melting it and dripping onto his thigh, as he had thought about everything and nothing. He had been waiting for his friend to come but a while had passed and he figured this friend wasn’t going to come anymore.  
  
Jeongin had then pushed himself up next to Seungmin facing forwards as they watched the other kids play around. Seungmin pushed his hand in front of Jeongin, a silent offer of the melting strawberry ice cream. Jeongin had just looked down at it with his eyebrows furrowed before glancing towards Seungmin, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“You can have this,” Seungmin eventually says, pausing on his ice cream eating.  
  
“My mommy said not to accept things from strangers,” Jeongin had commented, pushing Seungmin’s hand away.  
  
“My name is Seungmin,” He introduced, handing the ice cream back to Jeongin, “Now I’m not a stranger anymore.”  
  
“Okay,” Jeongin had said easily, taking the offered ice cream. He stared at it as the ice cream continued to melt, dripping down his fingers and leaving a sticky trail. In turn, he introduced himself, “I’m Jeongin.”  
  
Like the waves, their friendship had become a constant after that.  
  
Then, Seungmin thinks back to when he realized he fell in love with Jeongin.  
  


It was midsummer and they were in Busan when it happened two years ago. It wasn’t an earth-shattering realization like some people have but instead, it was a quiet one that he kept locked away in his heart.  
  
Jeongin had invited him, Jisung, and Chan to visit his grandparents with him since his parents had decided to stay back and his grandparents had been more than welcome to allow Jeongin to invite a few friends over.  
  
They were free to do whatever they had wished after they got done helping with some tasks around the house first. Chan and Jisung were assigned kitchen duty while Seungmin carried the boxes Jeongin had handed him up to the attic.  
  
Jeongin held a box of antiques in his hand and Seungmin’s heart had tripped over itself when he reached up to brush his wavy brown hair out of his eyes before he gently pushed the box over to Seungmin with a small smile on his lips. At that moment, Seungmin thought with slightly wide eyes while Jeongin had looked at him with such fondness, that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Jeongin by his side.  
  
He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he hears light footsteps behind him.  
  
“You were thinking so loudly it woke me up,” Jeongin comments lightheartedly, yawning as he sits down crisscrossed next to Seungmin.  
  
Seungmin flushes, rolling his eyes. He turns to face Jeongin, expression fond at the other’s sleep mussed hair and the light blue blanket pulled around his shoulders. They hold eye contact for a few seconds, Jeongin blinking slowly. Then, he leans forward, placing himself into Seungmin’s arms and causing them to fall back with a small _oof._ Jeongin’s arms wrap around his waist as he rests his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, tangling their legs together. He brings an arm to lay over Jeongin’s waist, the younger grabbing his free hand and threading their fingers together again.  
  
Jeongin has never really been the affectionate type of person, choosing to show his care in other ways so every time he’s at the receiving end like this, he feels warm all over.  
  
They remain in silence for who knows how long before Jeongin asks in a whisper, “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“You,” Seungmin replies earnestly, his hold on Jeongin tightening the slightest bit.  
  
_“Oh,”_ Jeongin says, quietly. He remains silent for a few contemplative moments, his grip on Seungmin’s hand tightening like he needs some sort of reassurance. Seungmin regards him curiously before Jeongin speaks, his voice so quiet he has to strain to hear him, “Seungmin, I think I’m in love with you.”  
  
Seungmin sucks in a sharp breath, eyes widening. He tightens his grip on Jeongin in turn, afraid to let go, “You’re in love with me?”  
  
Jeongin nods mutely against his shoulder.  
  
Seungmin takes a couple of seconds to process what he’s hearing because never had he thought that his feelings might be returned, that he could ever be something more, content on just being by the younger. But his chest swells with so much love at the simple confession he feels like he might combust.   
  
He must take too long to respond because then suddenly, Jeongin is trying to pull away, and even in the dark, Seungmin can see his cheeks are flushed a bright red. Seungmin sits up with him in his lap, never allowing Jeongin to pull his hand away.  
  
“I-I knew I shouldn’t have confessed. It’s weird, isn’t it? That your best friend is in love with you? Who even falls in love with their best friend, anyways-” Jeongin stutters, tripping over his words.  
  
“I do, Jeongin,” Seungmin says, cutting him off, and taking his other hand so he can hold the both of them firmly, “It’s not weird, because I’m in love with you too.”  
  
Jeongin freezes at that, eyes widening, “Y-You are?”  
  
Seungmin nods, “I have been for a while.”  
  
Jeongin nods as well, taking the information in slowly as he looks down like Seungmin did a few seconds prior.  
  
_He’s cute_ , Seungmin thinks, with a fond smile on his lips.  
  
Then, Jeongin looks up, the bright red on his cheeks flushing a deeper red than Seungmin could have thought possible. He holds eye contact with him and Jeongin tilts his head to the side, flickers his eyes down to Seungmin’s lips before their eyes lock again. He asks, “Can I kiss you?”   
  
Seungmin nods, flushing red.   
  
Jeongin leans forward and their lips connect in a simple peck.  
  
Seungmin doesn’t mind because for the seconds that it lasts, he thinks of warm summer days, strawberry ice cream, and the feeling of home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt](https://twitter.com/withustars)   
>  [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/withustars)   
> 


End file.
